


Oh,sweet child of mine! (Mom!readerXChild!various)

by Bmonique13



Series: Mom!readerXChild!various Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kid characters, Mommy fic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmonique13/pseuds/Bmonique13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are awaken with a breakfast surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh,sweet child of mine! (Mom!readerXChild!various)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever wrote about AOT and I posted it on deviant art and a lot of people liked it but I want some more opinions on it, so enjoy! And comment please!
> 
> P.s this is a series there are more to come:)

Breakfast Surprise!

 

 

You are awaken to the feel of someone's pudgy finger repeatedly poking your cheek.  
You open your eyes slowly, squinting slightly trying to make sense of what was happening.  
The first thing you see is short, dark hair and green eyes.  
Immediately knowing who it was,You grabbed hold of his finger, seizing his poking.

Bertolt’s forest green orbs flicked to your (e/c) ones as he sucked on his thumb.

“Hi, momma.” He mumbled grinning a little.

You look at him for a while ,then smiled slightly while you propped yourself up on one arm.

“Hey baby,” You said groggily. “Why, are you poking mommy?”

“Oh, um...” Bertolt grin faltered slightly “We made a mess in the kitchen.”

Your eyes widened and you bolted up in the bed almost knocking Bertolt off in the process.  
You slipped on your house shoes and tied your robe around your waist, while making your way down the stairs, Bertolt following behind you. 

On the way downstairs you prepared yourself to face a disaster, it was to be expected being a single mother with seven five-year-old boys. Although when you entered the kitchen you realized you shouldn’t have prepared for a disaster.   
You should have prepared for a catastrophe.

 

Grey clouded around the kitchen, as the smoke alarm blared, beeping continuously.  
Flour and egg painted the walls and floors so much you could barely make out the original color.  
The countertops were littered with various ingredients, some of which you didn’t even know you had. The kitchen smelt of burnt- Actually you didn’t know what it smelled like, all you knew is that it was burnt.

Shouting broke you out of your shocked expression. You look over to the left of the kitchen where Connie and Jean were currently standing on the counter located near the stove.

“Jean!” Connie’s high-pitched voice yelled. “Stop touching the the eggs. You already messed up the pancakes.” Connie yanked the egg out of Jean’s hands.

“I did not!” Jean cried, stomping his foot. “Eren, was supposed to be watching them.”  
Jean pointed an accusing a finger at Eren, who was standing on the floor attempting to squeeze orange juice out on the juicer. Eren’s bluish-greenish eyes shot up to glare at Jean.

“Shut up, horse face!” 

Jean’s face turned red, like it always did when he was angry.  
“Mom said not to call me that!”

“Shhhhh!” A familiar voice harshly sushed.

All eyes turned to Reiner, who was currently standing on the countertop by, the kitchen sink.

“We gotta be quiet.” He reasoned. “Or we’ll wake up momma.”  
This made you realize they obviously weren’t aware of your presence.

Reiner suddenly switched the faucet on full blast and grabbed the kitchen sink sprayer.   
aiming it at Armin who was being held down on the floor by Marco.

“Hold still,” Reiner commanded.

“I want mommy!” Armin cried out in fear.

“Armin we gotta get the flour out of your hair or we’ll all get in trouble.”   
Marco said trying to stop Armin from getting up.

You finally snapped out of your trance.

“What in the world are you kids doing?!” You screeched.

All six pairs of eyes snapped to you.

“Mom,” Connie gasped in surprised. “What are you doing up?”

Jean’s eyes drifted to Bertolt who was clinging to you leg, cowering in fear and clutching your leg harder when Jean glared at him.

“Aw, Bertolt you big tattle-tale.” Jean glowered.

Bertolt whimpered and jammed his thumb in his mouth.

“Ouchie,” Marco suddenly yelled from the other side of the kitchen.   
“Armin bit me!”

Your gaze falls upon Marco cradling his hand. You realized Armin took advantage of your appearance and Marco’s distraction to escape from his clutches.

Armin rushed towards you and grabbed the leg not occupied by Bertolt shielding his body behind it.

“Don’t let them spray me momma!”

You reached your hand down to pat Armin’s flour covered hair in a comforting manner making some shake out.

“Armin, no one’s gonna spray you.” You threw a pointed look at Reiner. “Isn’t that right, Reiner?”  
Reiner dropped the sink sprayer and crossed his arms. “Man, I never get to do anything.”

The smell of smoke soon became overwhelming.  
Rushing over to the stove you picked Connie and place him on the floor, as well as Jean.  
You shooed them away and they went to stand by the doorway, where Bertolt and Armin remained. Eren, Marco and Reiner joined them.  
All seven of the boys watched as their mother bustled around in the kitchen trying to clear the smoke while straightening up at the same time.

After you managed to turn off the stove and clear the smoke you turned to face your kids.  
You sighed tiredly and ran your fingers through your (h/l),(h/c) hair.

“What were you kids thinking?” You asked exasperatedly. “You almost burned the house down and look at the mess you made.”

The boys were all silent for a while before Eren decide to speak up.

“We just wanted to do something special for you.” He mumbled staring at the ground.

“But why, baby?” You asked your tone softer now.

Jean answered your question by jumping up onto the stool by the phone. He ripped off the calendar next to it and hopped of the stool. He walked up to you and held it in front of your face.

You squinted, your eyes focusing on the date marked by what looked like a crayon.  
When you realized what it said, tears welled up in your eyes and you covered your mouth to stifle a sob.

The calendar read in blue crayon and messy handwriting: 

(dd/mm/yy)  
Mommy's Birthday.

You smiled as tears of joy streamed down your cheeks.

Reiner ran up and smacked the calendar out of Jean’s hands startling you.

“Jean stop, you're making mom cry.” Reiner said pointing at your tear stained face.

“Oh, mom I’m sorry please don’t cry.” Jean begged.

“Yeah, we’re sorry.” Armin nodded. “We’ll clean up for you.”  
All the boys murmured in agreement, moving to pick up cleaning utensils.

You watched in awe as your boys attempted to clean the mess they made.  
After snapping out of your amazement, You laughed gently as Marco and Jean struggled to maneuver the giant broom out of the closet.

You walked over to them and gently plucked the broom out of their grasp.  
They gave you a confused look when, you placed the broom back into the closet.  
“Let’s clean up later.” You said halting all the boys’ actions.

“How about we all go get dressed and go to Ihop?” You suggested.

The boys were all silent for a moment looking at eachother as if having a silent conversation.

Then Connie grinned throwing his hands up in the air “Yeah, Ihop!”

All the boys cheered running out of the kitchen to get dressed.

“You’re the best, mom!” Eren shouted on his way out.

You laughed moving to follow the boys out of the kitchen.

“Momma?” A small hand tugged on your robe.

You looked down to see Bertolt gazing up at you with a guilty look.

“Yes honey?” You asked kneeling down to his level.

“I’m sorry I ruined the surprise.”

You smiled and pulled him into your arms kissing his forehead.

“No baby, you did good.” Your eyes wandered over to the calendar as you smiled.  
“You all did good. 

“Come on,” You said taking his hand in yours. “Let’s get you ready for Ihop.”


End file.
